Ali
by Mister taco
Summary: If you've ever watched doctor who, you aren't getting the whole story. My name is ali and this is the story of my life with the doctor. (I don't own doctor who or torchwood.) P.S. please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

BOOM!

I fell backwards into a strategically placed chair, as the tardis bumped around through the time vortex.

The tardis shuddered and bumped against something so it felt like we landed, but the console in the middle was still bobbing up and down, which meant we hadn't yet. It felt like I was being spun around at 1000 mph. (Which I've actually experienced) for about 30 seconds, we bumped and bounced around and, I know i shouldn't, I mean, its kinda cruel to make fun of someones tardis flying abilities, but I laughed. It started as a smile. Then a giggle, then exploded in a full- blown laughing fit. I turned to the doctor, (otherwise known as dad) who was glaring at me.

"Ooooohhhhh... I'm in trouble!" I thought. (Not that it would've mattered. most of the time, I take care of him!) But then, something unexpected happened. Dad smiled. Then he giggled. Then, he went into a laughing fit that topped even mine.

i guess i should explain. first of all, I'm Angela. You can call me Ali. I have orangish red hair that goes about halfway down my arms. I have green eyes and reeeaaaly pale skin. and freckles. If you saw me on the street, you'd assume I'd just moved from Ireland. I'm a timelord like my dad, and before you ask, yes timelord (or timelady as I'm called) is a type of alien. If you looked at me, you would never guess. I'd say I look human, but that's not true. We came first. I don't look human, you look timelord.

Now, about the tardis. It's full name is the

Time

And

Relative

Dimensions

In

Space.

She was already a museum piece when dad stole her. Thats right, my dads a thief, and I don't really care what you think.

Also, something else you need to know about the tardis, is that they aren't built. They're grown. They're alive, and this one is the last in the universe. Just like we're the last of the timelords. What happened to them you might ask? They died.

Anyways... The thing is, my dad sucks at flying the tardis. When we go bumping around time and space (Did I mention it's a time machine/space ship? I didn't? Oops... My bad! *Insert awkward smile here*) we end up about 100 years and 1,000,000 miles away from what/when we were aiming for. At least that's what happens when dad drives. I'm only about 312 and when I fly, we get exactly where we want to go, without any bumping or crashing. Smoothly, safely, and perfectly. But where's the fun in that?

Ok, now onto the doctor. You see, dad is hilarious, cocky, fun, random, absolutely brilliant, and EXTREMELY thick. He has thick brown hair, normal colored skin, and extremely thin. i mean siriously! you give him a hug, you get a papercut! he likes to wear these tortiose-shell glasses. he doesn't need them, he just thinks they make him look clever. (hint: they don't!)

He doesn't like when anyone can fly the tardis better than him. Especially, when that person is about 700 years younger than he is. Usually when I make fun of his flying techniques, he throws a tantrum and I have to put him to bed early. (No kidding! That actually happened once! I drew a mustache on his face! :{) )

Now that every things all cleared up, we'll get back to the story!

So anyways, dad burst out laughing. But there's something different about this laugh. It's hollower than his normal laugh. It sounds like he's nervous and trying very hard to hide it. I walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"Is there anything wrong dad?" I asked him. He looked me in the eye and said  
"Nope. Nope. Absolutely nothing." He went over to the console and started flipping random switches, which he totally didn't need to do, as we had already landed.

"Dad," I said, inching towards him.

"Where are we?"

"Oh we're on the planet Oxuberon, in the Herasalis Quadrant."

"Ok, now I know somethings up." I said warily, wondering what the hell had gotten into my dad.

"Oh yeah? He said distractedly, "How so?" He never taking his eyes off the scanner.

"Well," I said "First of all, thats way to much detail on where we are. You usually just say "Lets go find out." I put an accusing look on my face and stared at him. He started to fidget and avoided my eyes. "And second of all, That galaxy was blown up about 70 years ago." I saw him curse under his breath.

"Dad," I was an arms width away from him.

"Show me the scanner"

"Ummm..." He looked really nervous now.

"I think I'm just gonna keep it to myself thanks." I lounged for it. He fought back of course

"No... Dad, stopit! Ooowww! That hurt. Aaauuuggghhhh. Give... It... Here!" I said as I wrenched the scanner out of his grip, and swung it towards me.

"I mean seriously dad, what could be so bad, you had to lie to me abo-" that, I said before I saw what was on the screen.

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

"ooooh no. nonononononononno! this _cannot_ be happening!" i panicked, pacing back and forth, waving my arms. i glared at my father

"How? How could you let this happen?"

"actually, if i remember right, and, correct me if i'm wrong, didn't i want to get us out of here as fast as possible until _you _got to curious and wouldn't let me?" he looked me with his big accusing eyes.

"i got curious because you were _lying_ to me. if you had just said 'ok, we're not stopping here, we'd be gone by now!

"what is with all the ruckus out here?" martha asked. she was walking out of the hallway that led to the bedrooms, holding her head and acting like a sleep-deprived zombie

"oh, it's nothing. i woke up, got some breakfast, the milks gone sour by the way." she made her famous 'ew thats gross' face. "then i came out here and found out dad has landed us right in the middle of scarro. home of daleks" i said with a pointed look at him.

"it's fine though, right?" martha said "i mean, didn't the all die in the timewar?" she looked hopefully at dad.

"that's what i thought too." i said as i swung the scanner over to her. "then i saw the date." martha squinted at the scanner even though she had no hope in reading it as it's in old-time gallifreyan.

"it's two years before the war. the daleks are alive and well, while the two last timelords in the world are stuck here in the very last tardis." i said bitterly.

"how about we fly away now and forget this ever happened." dad said hopefully. i couldn't believe my ears.

"you don't remember do you?" i asked him

"remember what?" he looked at me like i was the idiot. i turned to martha, but she looked even more confused than he was.

"god! how can you be so brilliant, but so thick at the same time?" i nearly shouted. he just looked at me with that _stupid_ confused look on his face.

"hhhhhhhuuuuummmppppphhhh!" i sighed. "the daleks have a gravity bubble across the entire planet." i explained. slowly, understanding spread across his face. then was quickly replaced with fear.

"and now he get's it!" i shouted. "give the man a prize!

"martha walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. "uh... sorry, but, what's a gravity bubble?" i turned to dad. i'll let you explain this one, since it is in fact _your fault._" i said bitterly. he looked ashamed, but started to explain it to martha.

"a gravity bubble is something that is controled in the center of a planet. if you try to leave, then the farther away you get the stronger the gravity, pulling you back to the planet is." i got bored and stomped towards the door. i looked out the window and shuddered.

out that widow, was an entire planet of my worst enemies. the ones that attacked my planet. butchered my people and forced my own father, to destroy our home. and here they're flourishing. getting ready to attack the entire universe.

i don't think i've ever cried in my life. during the war i was to young to understand what was going on. but i remember every detail. i didn't cry when i got put in an escape pod and sent away from my home. i didn't cry when i found out the doctor is my dad. but here, looking out at the most despicable planet in the universe, i was blinking back tears.

i composed myself and walked back over to where dad had finished catching martha up.

"so what're we gonna do about it?" i asked him. he dragged me over to the scanner and pointed at a diagram it had drawn up.

"this," he said pointing to a big circular building, "is the parliament of the daleks. there's an lift that goes down to the center of the planet to the controls for the gravity bubble. if we can get down there, disable the controls, get back up to the tardis, and take off before they bring the systems back up, we can get out of here."

as he was explaining, he started talking faster and faster, until it took me about 20 seconds to figure out what he said. all the while just standing there with that stupid, grin on his face.

"so," i started. "we have to fight through the council of the daleks, find a way to disable the system, fight through more daleks on the way up, and take off before they get it running again." i summarized. he just nodded.

slowly, grin spread across my face.

"so what are we waiting for?" i finally asked.

"lets do it!"


	3. Chapter 3

I peeked out the window.

"There's two daleks rolling around close by, and about 100 douche bots flying around above us." I told them. "The flyboys are easy if we stay in the shadows, the ones on the ground might be a problem." "Well," Martha started. "There's three of us, and two of them. I think we can take 'em." I rolled my eye's.

"You don't get it," Dad said "One, dalek is worth about 100 men. Two, is three times worse."

"I think, if we blind them, we can get past them. You know they're eye-stalks are their biggest weakness." i started to say something but he cut me off. "Or, i can shut them off with my screwdriver. we have to be discreet, or we'll draw a crowd."

"I agree." i said. "I like the sonic idea."

"Alright." Martha started

"Sonic it is!" I replied.

"Ok."Dad started to explain the plan. "You to sneak up behind that one on the left. I'll take the other one. Keep it distracted. Stay behind it. Don't let it turn around and shoot you.

"Yeah," i said. "Cause that would disrupt the plan too much." I said sarcastically. I saw Martha try to hide a smile

"Uuugghh! Just once will you go along with my plans? Please?"

"Yeah, coming from the man who once said,'I don't know what the plan is yet, I'm not done talking.' " Dad gave me his puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine!"I said, a tiny bit annoyed. But the thing with dad is, you can't stay mad at him for long. I already felt a smile creeping across my face.

"Alright, on three. One..."Dad said.

"Two..." martha continued. I knew I had a maniac-grin on my face

"Three!

I put my finger in front of my mouth, signaling martha to be very quiet While we snuck up behind one of the daleks. 'You think i don't know that?!' She mouthed back. I looked across the room, and saw dad sneaking up on the other one. he was about to sonic it. I grabbed the plunger thing on the front, and held it so it couldn't turn around. But the head was another thing. It can turn around 360 degrees. It turned it's head around.

"WHAT IS HAPP-EN-ING?! EX-PLAIN! EX-PLAIN!

"Hey douchebag, I'm Ali Dram, the daughter of the Doctor.

"YOU ARE WITH THE DOC-TOR?! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!

"Just try it buddy. I dare you." I realized Martha was just standing there aqwardly, so, I told her "Here, grab the laser thing, just in case." She seemed happy she had something to do.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully. She grabbed the whisk-shaped thing in front.

"Hey! Dad! You finished over there yet?!

"Yeah, almost! Give me one sec!" I rolled my eyes

"Hurry up! Dumb-bot over here's getting impatient."

"I AM NOT A DUMB-BOT! I AM A DAL-EK! RE-LEASE ME NOW OR I WILL EX-TER-MIN-ATE YOU AND YOUR COM-PAN-IONS!

Just then, Dad showed up and started waving his screwdriver all over the place.

"EXTERMINATE! Exterminate! extermina..." It said as it got shut down. I clapped my hands together and said cheerfully,

"Well that was easy!

"Don't get to cocky," Dad told me. "We still have the rest of the plan to complete"

"I know, I know, but that part was pretty successful. Alright, lets get going. Which way to the lift?

"Uuuuuummmmmmmmmm..." Dad said spinning around in a slow circle sonicing the whole room. "Uh, that way." He said pointing west.

"Alright. lets go then." I headed off toward where dad had pointed.

I turned down a hallway with Martha and Dad following me.

"How much farther?"Martha whined.

"Not much, We just turn left here, then left in 10 meters. I reached the fork and turned.

"Other left Ali!" Dad called after me. I turned right around and continued like nothing happened. When I passed the fork, I saw Dad and Martha smiling. I stuck my tongue out at them as I walked by.

"Now turn right." Dad told me.

"I know where I'm going!" I snapped back. I reached the lift and yelled

"Dad! hurry up! I can't wait here all day!" I was still snippy about the direction problem. Just then Dad showed up and I heard the distinct whirring sound of his screwdriver.

"Going down?" He asked with a cocky smile.


	4. Chapter 4

one word to describe the ride down? slow. (and boring!)

"when are we gonna get there?!" i demanded.

"hold your horses, we'll be there in a minute!" dad responded

"i don't have any horses to hold because you wouldn't let me keep arthur!" i said bitterly. (man! i can hold a grudge!)

"ummm..." martha said. "who's arthur?"

"ok." i was really excited to explain. "we were on this broken down spaceship, and while we were exploring, i saw a horse. and it kept following me. and then i ran into dad and he was like, 'what's with the horse?' and i was like, ' hey dad, this is arthur!' so dad was like, ' oh no, we're not keepin the horse!' and so i said, 'but i let you keep rose!' but he wouldn't let me so i had to leave him there. all alone. on a spaceship." i stuck my tongue out at dad.

"well that makes total sense now thanks!" she said sarcasticly. i was about to reply when i heard a little 'ding'.

"looks like we're here!" dad said cheerfully

"no freakin duh!" i replied as the doors slid open.

"it's about time!" martha said, walking out into the next room. the room we'd just entered was big and roomy, but also cold and drafty. basically giving off a very unfriendly vibe. in a nutshell, i didn't like it. at all.

"alright." i said, going into boss mode. "the controls are over there. dad, go wave your sonic around until you get the bubble down. martha, see that thing on the wall over there?" she nodded. i went over to dad and grabbed his sonic. i waved it at the wall and heard the sound of an alarm disarming.

"great. go grab it and guard the door."

"cool! is it like some futuristicy ray gun or something?" she asked hefting it up on her shoulder.

"no." i said bluntly. "it's a fire extinguisher." there we all started laughing.

"alright, alright, but seriously, we need to get to work." dad said, being a buzzkill.

"fine." martha pouted as she got into position. "but wait. what are _you_ gonna do?" she asked, looking at me. *sigh* humans can ask stupid questions.

"i'm gonna bring the TARDIS down here so we can make a quick get away." i explained

"oh no your not!"dad freaked. "that's to dangerous for someone your age to be doing!"

"_MY _AGE?!" i demanded. i mean, sure i look like i'm maybe 15, 16, but in reality, (or as close to reality as my life gets) i'm older than all of you reading this _combined._ if i can absorb the time vortex, slaughter the loch ness monster, (sorry nessie!) defeat and army of daleks, cybermen, ghosts, cat people, and cycaraks, i think i can handle a little trip up an elevator. and that is exactly what i told dad.

"i've done more dangerous stuff than this is my sleep!" i shouted at him. i'm older than martha and rose combined! how am i too _young _to go up a damn elevator?!" i knew my face was getting red. but i didn't really give a crap.

"it's too dangerous." dad said calmly, which just pissed me off even more.

"you know what? forget it." i turned on my heels and started walking to the elevator.

"and where do you think your going?" dad called after me. i just ignored him as i stepped into the lift. i turned around and flipped him off just as the door closed.

i got out of the lift and peaked around the corner. now, i have a perfect memory. i remember back to the day i was born. eeeggghhh! very gross! but anyways, because of that, i know exactly where to go. i turned right and walked slowly down the hallway. i was always more cautious when i'm alone. i peaked around another corner. 'cost is clear' i whisper to myself. _'one more turn. then i'm safe.' _ i think. but, just my luck, i peak around the corner and see a dalek, rolling down the hall, right towards me.

" bollocks." i mutter. i'm not armed with anything, and as soon as it see's me, it'll raise the alarm. i racked my brain to come up with a plan. in the meantime, i pressed myself against the wall furthest from the oncoming dalek.

"what to do, what to do!" i whisper. then, out of nowhere, the perfect plan pops into my head.

"thank you brain! you haven't failed me yet!" i set to work laying the trap

**dad's pov**:

_'how could she do that?! just walk out, directly disobeying me! how dare she!?' _the doctor paced back and forth while pondering this little mystery, absentmindedly sonicing the controls for the gravity bubble

"you know what martha?" he said randomly. she looked up from fiddling with the fire extinguisher.

"hmmmm?..." she mumbles

"instead of saying the full 'gravity bubble' thing, we should just shorten it to gb. you know, to save time." he said, fiddling with the controls for his sonic.

"god, your lazy! can't even bother to say the whole words? it's not that much easier. i mean," she sounded out 'gravity bubble' then 'gb' "alright, it saves three syllables. i give you that." the whole time dad had been fiddling with the controls.

"alright! i flip this switch, the gb comes down and the alarms go up. ready?"

"i think we should wait for ali first." martha told him "i mean, she does have the tardis."

"don't talk to me about ali. i don't know why i even keep her around!" he bitched. martha sighed.

"maybe because she's your daughter and you love her?" now it was the doctors turn to sigh.

"i guess... by the way where is she? she should be here by now, dontcha think?" martha looked around.

"your right! where is she?" then, all of the sudden, the heard the distinct sound of the TARDIS landing. the wind blowing in their faces. the door swung open, and out stepped ali, looking just as strong as ever.

"someone my age indeed"

**just a few minutes earlier:**

the ceiling was low, so the security cameras were low enough for me to reach. i pulled out my sonic pen and scanned the footage the camera had shot. i re-winded back to when we had been walking down this hallway, but i didn't see anyone.

"the tardis must have protected us." i muttered. "but, deep down somewhere," i scanned it some more. i smiled as i looked at the screen. "there's gotta be a picture of their mortal enemy, the doctor." i disabled another alarm, set the camera so that the oncoming dalek was in plain view. then i replaced the dalek's image with the image of dad. oh, did i mention the dalek security cameras have guns attached to them? i didn't? well i should've, 'cause that's important to the story!when the camera saw "dad" walking down the hall, it shot the dalek dead. i grined and continued down the hallway to the TARDIS.

"hmm,"i murmured. "i'm surprised nobodies seen it yet." i opened the door and walked into the welcoming arms of my home. i walked over to the console, and typed the coordinates for the center of the planet, two minutes ago.

i heard the hum of the machine coming to life as i materialized in the middle of the room. i opened the doors, leaned my back against it, crossed my arms, looked dad right in the eyes and said

"someone my age indeed."

i saw his expression, and to someone that didn't know him, they would've thought he was furious! but i know my dad, and he was holding back a grin.

"well what are you waiting for?" i shouted at them. "flip the switch and get in!" finally, dad grinned. martha dropped the gun just as he flipped it. it turns out, a dalek was right outside the door, because as soon as he flipped it, a bright n' shiny new dalek rolled in. doctor spotted in the corridor, exterminate, exterminate!" martha ran into the tardis, but i wanted one last revenge. i ran out the door towards the dalek.

"Ali!" dad shouted after me. what are you doing?!" i could hear more of them out in the hall, about to enter the room. i reached for the fire-extinguisher that martha had dropped. i ducked to avoid the daleks kill-ray (at least that's what i like to call it.) and tossed myself on the ground, sliding for the gun. i reached it, cocked it, and fired at the dalek in front of me. a blast of icy air shot out the front, and froze the metal son of a bitch.

i popped open the head and pulled out my pen, scanning around until i found the right wire. i tripped it and kicked the peice of shit out into the hall, hearing it call out

"self destruct initiated!" then the screams of the daleks rolling to escape. but they weren't quick enough. i ran back to the TARDIS just as the dalek blew.

"so." i said, dusting myself off. "where to next?" dad was staring out the window at the destruction i'd caused. martha just stood there staring at me.

"what?" i asked innocently.

"you are a _violent _child." she said. sounding stunned.

"ok!" dad said snapping out of his revery and running to the console. "let's get as far away from his planet as possible. agreed?"

"ah-greed!" i called happily

"agreed!" martha echoed back. i ran up to the controls and started helping dad fly. i reached for the spacial displacement enableiser, but he swatted my hand away.

"my TARDIS, i get to fly it!"

"and remember what just happened when you wouldn't let me help you?" i said, pulling the lever. and that was how we spent the next 30 seconds of our lives. running around frantically, laughing, and pulling random levers. i was flopped on the chair laughing when dad checked the scanner. his face fell for a split second, but then he plastered ona very fake-looking smile.

"what?" i asked suspiciously. "where are we?" dad looked like he was about to say something, but then he decided to just tell me the truth. (i wise decision.) he turned the scanner towards me and growled.

"i'd rather be on skarro." and i stomped off.


	5. Chapter 5

i couldn't believe dad had taken me here of all places! he knows i hate torchwood! and he should too! i hate everything it stands for and i especially hate mr. jack harkness. (i absolutely **refuse** to call him captain after what he did)

after i'd stormed off, i headed to my room. but the TARDIS had a different plan. every other corner i turned, i hit a door leading outside.

"NO!" i shouted at her. "i'm NOT going out to talk to him!" i ran down the other direction but the next corner was, you guessed it, a exit door. this went on for five minutes. after the 72nd door, and yes, i had been counting, i gave in.

"all right!" i shouted, exasperated, "i'll go!" and i swear, i could almost hear the TARDIS sigh in relief. i opened the door and discovered, we hadn't parked outside of torchwood as we'd thought, we'd parked right in the middle of the fricken hub!

when i stepped out, everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at me. i hated all of their guts, so i didn't care. i started running. i had the door in my sights, but when i was about five meters away, a pair of arms reached out and stopped me. i slowly looked up at one of the faces i hated most, and knew jack wouldn't let me leave without a fight.

but lucky for him, he was gonna get a fight. 'cause i was not staying in this hell hole any longer.

"ali, listen!" he started. but he didn't get to finnish. i pulled back my fist and, before he could process what was happening, i socked him right in the nose. i heard the crunch of bone breaking under my fist. but i was out the door before i cared.

i couldn't be sure, but i think, the moment before i left, i saw a new face peaking out of a room on the floor above me. i shook/cleared my head and kept running, down the passage-ways, through the help center, and out the front door.

i had no idea where i was running to. i just wanted to get away from torchwood. i hated them almost as much as i hated the daleks and i wasn't gonna stand there and watch them blubber around trying to explain themselves.

eventually, i slowed down. i looked around me and saw i was in some shopping centre. now i'm not a girly girl, (and who would be, after spending so much time pwning aliens?) so i don't really like shopping all that much. but standing there, stranded, without the tardis, i just needed something to clear my mind.

i wandered around until i found a toy store. i like toys. toys are fun. toys can take your mind away from your problems, if only for a couple minutes.

as i was standing there, i saw a little boy walking out with a big grin on his face, swinging a plastic bag full of robots up in the air. then, all of the sudden. a silver robot dog fell out, and smashed on the pavment. i couldn't stand to see a little kid like him, so happy before crying, so i rushed over.

"heyy, it's ok." i said to him. he sniffed.

"can you fix it?" he asked me, a cute little puppy-dog look on his face. i looked down at the remains of the dog. some of them were smashed into teeny-tiny bits.

"i'll try, ok?" i responded. he sniffed again, a look of hope in his eyes. i started grabbing the pieces, putting the bigger ones on my left, and the smithereens on my right. he stood there watching me as i worked. i pulled out my sonic pen, and scanned the pile on my right. i found two relatively big pieces that fit together, so i switched the setting to alpha numeral 56.3 and squeezed them together as i aimed the pen at the crack. and before his little ignorant eyes, i re-assembled the little dog.

when i was finished, i set him up on the ground, and pressed the on button. his eyes lit up, (literally, his eyes were just little lightbulbs) and started barking and doing other robot-dog stuff.

"there." i said, standing up proudly. "good as new! oh, and i might have made some minor improvements." i whispered to him.

the little boy looked at me in shock and walked over to the dog.

"that button there." i told him, pointing to it's collar. he inched forward and pressed the button. for a second nothing happened. he looked up at me, confused. but i just stood there grinning.

then, the dog started yipping. then it crouched like it was gonna jump, and it soared into he air. it popped little wings out of its back, and flew circles around the boys head. his face lit up and he started jumping and laughing.

"i helped you, so you have to promise me something." i told the kid.

"you cant tell anyone i made your doggy fly. ok?" he nodded his head really hard, like a bobble head during an earthquake.

"good boy. i said, patting him on the back "now go find your parents." he nodded and ran off to a couple, standing by a coffee shop. "and don't swing the bag anymore!" i called after him. i sighed and looked around the shopping centre. then i saw one of the last faces i wanted to see. i looked around for a way out as gwen walked towards me.

i thought i was trapped, but then i saw a little side alleyway over to my left. i started to head calmly over to it when i saw gwen speed up put of the corner of my eye. i started running for the ally when i saw owen on the other end of it.

i was trapped. right then, i felt owen pin my hands behind my back as gwen caught up to us.

"i'm sorry ali," she said. i just rolled my eyes

"stuff a sock in it!" i shout back. "i will never forgive torchwood for what you did."

"ali,"owen said from behind me. "we didn't want to do that, but we had to. to save torchwood."

"oh please!" i shouted at him. (which was kinda hard considering he was standing behind me and i couldn't turn around.)

"i can think of at least three other ways we could have solved that problem! jack just wanted to get rid of me!" neither of them had an aurgument for that. gwen sighed.

"ali, can you just work with us for ten minutes? then you have my full permission to maul anyone who gets in your way."

"hmmmmm..." i hated being dragged back to that hell-hole, but i liked the idea bout mauling everyone.

"i'll do it." gwen looked releived. "on one condition." i smiled evily. gwen looked worried.

"what condition?" she asked wearily.

"i get to punch jack again before i leave. in my way or no." i grinned, searching her face for the answer. she glanced at owen and i couldn't see his face, but i'm guessing it said, 'just do it, it's the only way' cause it was. i don't give up easily.

"ok." she said "now can we get this over with?

"ok!" i said cheerily "ten minutes starrrtttssss... now!"

they hurried me through the crowded outlet mall, trying to beat the clock. by the time we got back to the hub, there were only six minutes left.

"come one jack!" gwen shouted "you only have five minutes to talk to her!"

"five minutes?" i turned and saw him strolling out of a door behind me, and i couldn't help but make a face.

"hey arse-face! haven't seen you in a while." i practically growled at him.

"hey language!" he laughed back. "what would your dad say?

"when have i ever listened to my dad, jack?" he was about to reply when a girl, about 15-16 walked out of the room to my right.

"well who's this?" she asked, looking me up and down.

"this doesn't involve you. now go skip away into your world of rainbows and butterflies" i told her coldly (as i said, i want no part with torchwood, wether they were actually there or not!) she looked at jack, then back at me.

"wait a second," she looked like she had figured out a difficult puzzle. "is this the ali girl you were telling me about?" jack looked away, which i took to be a bad sign.

"my name is ali, but i bet you ten pounds whatever they told you is wr-"i got cut of by a punch in the jaw.

"what the hell was that for?!" i shouted at her. but i didn't wait for an answer. i went into full attack mode. before i knew it, we were on the floor, punching, biting scratching, pulling hair, basicaly, whatever would do some damage.

jack broke us apart and helped us to our feet. (at least he helped mystery girl, i refused to let him near me.) i got up and brushed myself off.

"your pretty good." i said to her. she made a face that said. 'i know' but she didn't let me finnish

"for a human." that set her off, but she stopped herself.

"and what, your not?" she asked sarcasticly.

"look around you." is it really that hard to believe? ask any one of them" i gestured to the rest of torchwood. she looked around with a questioning look in her eye. everyone avoided here gaze. then i remembered why i was here. i turned to jack.

"so, how're you gonna explain your way outa this one?" i asked him.

"why should he have to explain what he did to you? you should be apologizing to him!" the girl exclaimed. i took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"look." i turned to her "i don't know what they told you, but you weren't there so shut up, and let jack apologize." i turned back to jack. mystery girl had a sort of stunned look on her face.

"now, moving on." i turned back to jack (oh that rhymed!) "what's your excuse this time?"

"ali, i'm sorry for what happened but i'm not apologizing!" i snorted and rolled my eyes.

"ali! i did what i had to do to save torchwood!"

"oh really! like i said to them earlier," i gestured to gwen and owen. "i can think of three other ways to solve the little alien problem, other then erasing my memory, sticking me on earth, and telling me my dad, the only person you _know _i cant bear to loose was DEAD!" jack looked like he'd been hit between the eyes.

"there." i turned to mystery girl. "now you know why i hate torchwood." then i ran off for the second time today. but this time no one tried to stop me.

what'd you think? love it, hate it, like it, don't like it? anything? please review!*puts on a sad face* do it for the badgers.


	6. Chapter 6

i was sitting on a bench outside some sorta of coffee joint. i heard someone walking towards me and looked up. it was mystery girl.

"what do you want?" i practically snarled. "you gonna call me a liar and punch me?"

"no. i wanted to apologize. i only listened to one side of the story, and then.. i punched you in the face..." i sat there akwardly, on one hand, i didn't want to forgive her, after all, she worked for torchwood, and she punched me. but on the other hand, she had apologized, and i kinda liked her.

"hhhuuuuuhhhh..." i sighed. "i guess i forgive you!" she grinned and held out her hand

"hi. i'm morgan" i high-fived her hand even though that was totally not what she was going for.

"hello mystery girl now known as morgan. i'm ali!" she smiled and sat down beside me.

"sooo..." i started. "based on the punch, i'm guessing the version they told you was pretty bad. my question is, what was their side of the story?" she looked at me like i was crazy for wanting to know

"well go on!" i told her

"ok. they told me that you set loose an alien in the hub, so they erased your memory and set you down in a normal life. then, when you figured it out and over-rided the retcon, they convinced you that your father was dead, so that you wouldn't do anymore damage to torchwood." i was sitting there with my jaw on the floor.

"that is the furthest thing from the truth i've ever heard in my entire life." i was getting kinda mad now.

"so what really happened?"

"well, there was this alien. i had an _unpleasant _encounter with it when i was younger. jack blamed me for them being here. we figured out how to get them to leave, with my help of course. but suddenly, jack here on out known as arse face, decided i wasn't good enough for torchwood, and kicked me out. now, no one just leaves torchwood with all their memories intact, so they turned me into a human, which by the way hurts like hell, and set me loose in the world of silly, ignorant, sniveling, male-dominated, idiotic, foolish... oh by the way, none of this applies to you. i like you. you remind me of me." and i went on to insult the entire human race for about 30 more seconds.

"so anyways, everything i saw, reminded me of sometime working at torchwood or traveling with dad, so eventually, i remebered. i tracked down torchwood and demand they get me back to dad, and they told me he was dead. i locked myself in 'my' room and stayed there for five days straight, before i got a phone call." i stopped thinking back to when this had happened.  
"well who was it?!" morgan demanded. i'de forgotten she was there.

"oh right! the story! sorry. i answered the phone, and on the other end, was none other then my 'dead' dad. he picked me up and i've avoided torchwood ever since." finally i was finished my tale of woe.

it looked like morgan had no idea what to say. we sat there in an awkward silence until she said,

"theres a frozen yogurt place right around the corner if you wanna go get some."she said, breaking the silence

"great, i could go for some yogurt!" i said. standing up.

we headed over and as we walked in, the song "gangnam style" came on the speakers

"i love this song!" i shouted. the chorus came on, and i started doing the dance.

"i love this song but i can't dance." morgan said, setting our yogurt on the table.

"thats alright, i'll teach you."i told her. i gave a dance lesson and we had frequent yogurt breaks. when the song ended, i bribed the cashier to put the song on a loop until we left. we stayed there for like, half an hour before we headed back to the hub. on our way back, morgan started telling me what i'd missed torchwood wise.

"well..." she dragged the word on and on! "tosh and owen started dating,"

"oh! good for them!"

"tosh is pregnant"

"no way! seriously?"

"yep!" she looked smug. i needed to set her in her place.

"i'm still not forgiving them."

"i'm jack and ianto's daughter." she continued like i hadn't said anything.

"absolutely NO WAY!" i shouted

"absolutely yes way!"she shouted back.

"and i repeat, i'm still not forgiving them"

"oh come on. at least forgive tosh and owen. they're gonna have a kid! they dont need any more stress right now."

"fine i forgive them. but at different levels."

at that time, we'd reached the hub

"oh my god i just had a stroke of absolute genius!" i informed morgan.

"and what would that be?"

"we should totally go gangnam style dancing into the hub, singing at the top of our lungs!"

"that is the absolute best idea i've ever heard!" (obviously we were both high on sugar.) so that's what we did. we gangnam style danced into the main hub. everyone turned to look at us but this time, i didn't have a care in the world. until i spotted arse-face.

"here ye here ye!" i shouted. " i have a declaration for all torchwood members. excluding arse-face and morgan!"pretty soon, everyone was crowded around me wondering what the heck i was doing.

"i have forgiven you!" i told them. they all looked relieved. "but to different extents." now they all just looked confused.

"i shall now explain! everybody get in a line behind morgan!" they did as told.

"now, tosh, switch places with ianto."she moved to right behind morgan.

"now, gwen behind her, then ianto." i was enjoying myself.

"morgan?" i had a devilish smile on her face. "will you please inform arse face that i will not be speaking to him, and to switch places with owen?" she turned to jack.

"ali say-"

"yeah yeah. i heard he grumbled.

now, for you slow people out there, the order was now, morgan, tosh, gwen, ianto, owen, then arse-face.

"there!" i declared "morgan being the most, this is a scale of how much i forgive you." some people grinned, others frowned. arse-face stamped his feet like a toddler. tosh taunted owen. now that i paid attention, i could kinda make out a bay bump.

as i looked around at my torchwood family (minus jack) i had a feeling this was going to be a fun year.


	7. Chapter 7

"hey, morgan?" i said. we were walking along outside the hub, about a day and a half since we became friends.

"huh?" she responded

"since your so awesome, how would you like to go traveling with me and dad?"

"are you kidding?!" she seemed shocked. "that would be awesome!" i smiled

"great!" i said. i was happy to have someone closer to my age traveling with us. (sometimes adults just get soooo annoying!) we started talking about where she wanted to go for her first trip.

"how about hebrosia?" i suggested. "the whole planet is made out of precious metals. the leaves are made of emeralds and jades!" when all of the sudden, i heard someone call out my name.

"ali! ali over here!" the mysterious voices called out. i looked towards where the sounds were coming from and smiled.

"who are they?" morgan whispered to me, gesturing to the three people currently running towards us.

"wellllllll..."i dragged on the word. just for fun. "you know how torchwood ditched me and i lived in the human world for two years?"

"yeahh..."she prompted me to go on.

"well i wasn't going to be a loner for two years! these are my old friends." after i said that, they finally showed up in front of us.

"ALI!"they all squealed, surging forward. i covered my ears and acted like i was in pain.

"not so loud!" i hissed. "you don't wanna wake up australia!" i'm sure i sounded mad at the beginning, bu by the end of my sentence i was grinning from ear to ear. they surged forward and smothered me in a ginormous group hug.

"ehhh! ehhh!"i fake coughed. "strangling the red-head" they all giggled and let me go.

"ehh emm." i heard a faint cough coming from behind me.

"oh my god! i totally forgot!" i said. "guys, this is morgan, morgan this is emily, maelyn, and anna. i gestured to the three girls.

emily is about the same height as me with green-hazel eyes, freckled skin, and hair that you couldn't quite tell what the color is. it's sort of an odd mix between red, (although she consistently repeats that there isn't any) blonde, and a light brunette. she's weird and quirky, but in a good way. like me!

next is maelyn. she has shoulderlength brown hair and brown eyes. she's really sweet and kinda quite, but still totally awesome!

and finally, anna, she is taller than the rest of us. (even though she's a year younger) with really wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. she's obsessed with one direction, and won't stop talking about them. i tried to get her to once. it was the only challenge i've never completed. :(

any ways, back to the present.

"hi, i'm morgan," she says holding out her hand.

"hello morgan, i am captain kitty face" emily said, with a totally formal expression on her face.

"i thought you were emily?" morgan said faking confusion.

"ooooohhhhh... right, that. yeah, i turned into a bear, and that became my name."

"how did you turn into a bear?" morgan said, enjoying the conversation

"oh, the badgers took over the world, and turned all the girls into badgers, and the boys into snakes. finally, we got them to stop talking!" we all laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" i shouted. then i realized how loud i'd yelled it.

"what?!" all my friends shouted. i pulled morgan aside.

"do you think i should?"

"should what?"

"these people are my bestest friends in the world" she made a faux-offended face "besides you!" i amended. "do you think they should come traveling with us?"

"really? people that know nothing about the world we live in, you wanna take them out in the universe, spending half the time running around being chased by who knows what. you wanna bring them into that?"

"yes i do," she opened her mouth to talk, but i plowed on."and if your about to say they're not fast enough, because they all got less than five minutes on the mile. and, they're all really smart, so they won't be left to much in the dust. pppppplllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaa asssssssssseeeeeeee?"

i carried the word on and on, until she finally gave in.

"all right! i'll support you in this little plan of yours. but whose to say dad, tad, and the doctor will agree?" i smiled a devilish smile.

"i have my ways young grasshopper!" and before she could poke any more holes in my plan, i skipped over to the huddle of girls about two metres away.

"OMG! i have some really good news!"

"well what is it?!" maelyn ask/shouted.

"ok. you have to promise not to freak out when i show you."

"oookkkaaayyyy... what is it?!" anna asked.

"i cant tell you, sillies! i have to show you!" i said, grinning. i grabbed maelyn and emily's hands and started dragging them towards the hub. anna was left standing there.

"well come on!" i shouted back at her. "i only have two arms!" she started running after us. when she reached us, i grabbed her hand in the same hand that i had emily's in.

"there. you happy?" i asked.

"yep!" she said cheerfully.

"hey! wait up for me!" morgan shouted.

"no!" i snapped, with a grin on my face. "you catch up!" she sped up and caught up with us in about ten seconds. i made i pouty face

"see, was that so hard?"

"yes." she replied stubbornly. by then, we were at the hubs invisible lift entrance.

"so what is it?!" emily asked. i pulled them on to the lift and said

"just wait and see! morgan! come on! hurry!" she hopped onto the cement just as it started going down.

when the entire hub was in view, i heard a collective gasp from everyone but morgan. i grinned.

"so girls. welcome to torchwood."

ppppppppllllllllllllleeeeeee eeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssss eeeeeeeeeeeee review! pretty please? pleasepleasepleaseplasepleas epleaseplease? i'll do the macarena in the middle of the school cafiteria if i get 10 reviews! i swear.


	8. Chapter 8

** hello people on . just making sure you didn't think i was dead. sorry i haven't posted in so long, life got in the way. then of course i forgot my password and couldn't log on... also, dear emily, ketchup. that will be all. again, sorry it's been so long, i'll try to get the new chapter up asap. farewell, random citizens. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

i watched their jaws drop and couldn't help but grin. i love seeing peoples faces when i introduce them to _my _world.

"on the left, you'll see jack's office." morgan gestured towards the metal door jack and ianto often disappeared behind. i cut her off, (cuz this is _my _tour) and said,

"and to your right you'll see our pterodactyl, myfawny." anna screamed and morgan and i covered our ears.

"oh! by the way, she's scared by loud noises. and when she's scared, she attacks." i saw anna clamp her mouth shut, and the rest of the girls excluding morgan, exchanged scared looks.

"eh ehm." emily cleared her throat and raised her hand like she was in school. i laughed and said,

"yes, emily. whats your question?" in my best teacher-voice with a smile on my face.

"ok yeah um... i was just wondering. why do you have a pteridactl that eats people who make loud noises?" she asked, her eyebrows pulled up in a worried experession. i smiled and said

"did i ever say anything about eating? anyways..." i changed the subject and went into full tour guide mode.

"over there's the hangout room, theres the archives go down there and ianto will kill you, theres the cells..." and so on. i got emily to reach up and pet myfawny (after five minutes of convincing, which is a long time for me!) when morgan dragged me away.

"why did you tell them myfawny attacks people? i've been here longer than you and that has _never_ happened." i grinned at her ignorance.

"well, first of all, doubt it. and second of all, i don't think i could take another one of those screams! my ears are still ringing." morgan nodded in a 'yeah, good point' kind of way and we went back to the group.

"now!" i clapped my hands together and held them under my chin. "who wants to see my room?

if you wanna picture my room, imagine a giant empty space. then add a soft white carpet, white and blue furniture, a flat screen, and a king sized bed. oh1 and the ceiling has van gogh's 'starry night' painted on it. cool huh?

"oh my god."

"so. freakin. cool!

"is this real life?"

"this place is amazing!" i grinned at their reactions.

"good. you all like it. and thank god arse face didn't change anything in the time i've been gone." i muttered to myself. maelyn raised her hand like emily had before.

"uh, yes? maelyn."

"ok. who is arse face, and how long have you been gone?" oops. maybe i hadn't been as quiet as i thought...

"weeellllll... instead of just _telling _you who he is, how bout i introduce you." i dragged them out of my amazing room and towards jack's office. morgan came last to help the stragglers keep up. (not that she was very happy about it!) i knocked on jacks office door, then decided he didn't deserve that, so i just barged in. apparently in the middle of a very important meeting.

"hey arse face, i've got some visitors for you.

**hey. sorry it's short... and that it's been so long since i posted... don't worry, i'll catch up. eventually. anyways, please review, blah blah blah. soooo... later! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 9

"umm. excuse me ali, but we're in the middle of a very important meeting." i rolled my eyes. 'puh-lease'

"yes. and i'm interrupting your very important meeting because these lovely young ladies," i gestured behind me to my best friends. "wanted to meet arse face. live and in person." i put a hand on my hip and glared at him.

"yes, well thats all very nice, but we are in the middle of discussing_ tops secret_ business right now." ianto stood up and glared at morgan. probably for letting me in here. which means she new this was happening. never mind, i'll deal with that later.

"well they've all seemed to have handled the pterodactyl pretty well. whats going on now that the all powerful _torchwood_ has to fix?" i jeered at them, my friends standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do. (and being confused by jack and i's conversation.) i turned to them and said,

"oh how bout you all sit down? i need to make sure they're not keeping any _more_ secrets from me." i eyed everyone around the table, singling out the weakest link. not so surprisingly, it was tosh. (hormones and such) and decided to grill her later.

"anyways. girls, this is the arse hole that completely _destroyed_ two years of my life." i saw them all turn and glare at him, and it warmed my hearts. "and now that you've met him, i have a very awesome thing to tell you. i skipped out of the office and towards the cells. at the entrance, i turned and faced everyone.

"like i said, i have something to tell you, but first answer this question." my friends looked confused. morgan shot me a look that said, 'what question?' i sent her back a look that said, 'hold your horses, i'm getting to it!' she rolled her eyes and i went back to the girls.

"okay. question: why weren't you surprised by myfawny? she's a fricken pterodactyl and you just acted surprised that i had one! i would've gotten the same reaction for a pet tiger!" anna looked excited. "and _no _i don't have a pet tiger." her face drooped "so what i'm asking is, why?" they looked among themselves until emily answered

"umm... hello? the space ship rock, the christmas star, the replica titanic, and your asking us why we're not confused by a pterodactyl?"

"hmmm... good point. so anyways, back to the thing.-" i was trying to figure out how to explain this when i got interrupted by anna when she asked,

"um, sorry to interrupt, but whats with the big blue box in the middle of the room?" i turned to the tardis and the answer to my problem appeared.

"how 'bout i show you?" i grinned and walked over. they all exchanged confused looks but followed me o the middle of the room.

"come on in." i said, pushing open the door.

"uhhh... no thanks... you know i'm claustrophobic!"maelyn shook her head. i smiled at their ignorance and said,

"just go ahead." and stepped inside.


	11. Chapter 11

"it's bigger on the inside!" i mouthed just as the words left emily's lips. she turned around, looking up at the ceiling so far above her head. i smiled and shouted

"what are you waiting for?! come on in!" i saw the rest of the group trickled in the door. i watched the looks go from confused, to totally and complety astonished. i literally laughed out loud! morgan came in last and took in the view of the thing she had no doubt heard so much about.

"so what do you think?" i asked with a smile.

"what is this place?" anna asked, looking around in amazment. i grinned more than i had in over a month as i said,

"it's my home."

i gave them the almost complete tour. and by almost, i mean my room, console, library, pool, kitchen, and the movie theater. because the whole tour would've taken about 40 years. as we neared the end, i spun around on my heels and asked the,

"so. what do you think?" i looked around at all their blank, wonder-filled faces. finally morgan found her voice.

"this place is fricken amazing!" emily kept looking around as she said,

"i concure with that assesment.

"you kept this from us this whole time?" morgan finally said what they were all thinking.

"well..." i looked to emily but she held up her hands in a 'don't ask me' sorta way."thats kinda a long story." i finally said.

"we've got time. anna said, taking a seat on one of the chairs near the console. i sighed.

"well i don't! i've been stuck on this planet for THREE DAYS! thats like... forevs." i pouted. they all laughed. "come on guys! i gotta go somewhere! do you have ANY idea how exteremly boring it is here? you know i cant even sit still for THREE MINUTES, much less three days!" i looked around at my friends desperatly. i needed to do something.

"what do you mea 'stuck on this _planet?_' your acting like you've seen other ones!" maelyn said. oops. looks like i let that slip. i raised my eyebrow and made my 'wait for it' look.

"NO!" she gasped in disbeleif. i never knew people actually gasped until that moment. "seriously!? your joking! arent you? you've got to be. are you?" i almost burst out laughing at her inner termoile. but instead, i walked over to the console, pulled a lever and asked them,

"where do you wanna go?"


	12. Chapter 12

'any where in time and space, anything that ever is or ever was, its all yours. just one rule. it has, to be, AMAZING!" i turned towards my friends and saw the looks of awe on their faces. "what do you mean? where do you wanna go?" emily spoke, looking at me confused. morgan and i shared a look. this should be fun. "this isn't only a weird blue box." i told them. this is a space ship. and a time machine. it can go anywhere and any when. and so i ask you, where do you wanna go?" i glanced around at my four best friends and decided to pick for them as they don't know which places are awesome and which are boring. "ok. ill choose! how about... oh! got it! licindia." i turned and started putting in the co-ordinates. my friends seemed to snap out of their trance. "licindia?" morgan asked. "i've never heard of it." i scoffed. "of coarse you haven't silly! you work at torchwood. and no matter how much they pretend to be the experts, they don't know squat." i pulled a lever and dashed around the console to ding one of those lobby bells you ding when you need help. i glanced at morgan and she looked like she was about to protest, then decided against it. smart. the rest of the girls were watching me dash around the room in circles and pretty much flopping over the console to reach something. they looked at me with a mixture of what seemed to be awe, confusion, and pity... well sucks for them, they don't know how fun this is! i pulled the final lever and the console quit its bobbing. i grabbed my jaket i'd thrown over the rail and started skip/walking over to the door. my friends cam up behind me and emily spoke up, sounding a little scared but trying to hide it. "where are we?" i grinned and watched their faces as i flung open the doors and said, "the land where dreams come true!" - we all spilled out of the TARDIS, my friends in total shock, staring up at the people flying around in the sky. "b-b-b-but. but they have wings!" maelyn managed to choke out. i just grinned, loving my life. "how can they have wings?" emily asked, staring up in amazement. "im sooo jealous, just watching them fly up there." "as you well should be!" i said, teasing her. but it was time to spill the beans. "and the best part isss..." i dragged it out as much as i possibly could without getting punched. "you have them too! or rather, you will in about half an hour. 20 minutes? 25. about 25 minutes" my friends all turned to me in shock. "WHAT?" morgan asked, absolutely stunned. i grinned a small, teacher-y grin, about to start a short lecture. and my friends knew it. they all groaned and anna even murmured "oh no". "well. the sun is made of supercalifrated setron-electro particles, whitch, as it burns, as it it, infact, a sun, it gives of reflecitve calibarted rays, causing the planets inhabitants, and visitors, to temporaraly grow a pair of wings!" i saw worry flash in their eyes and said, "now dont worry, its not permanant, and causes no lasting damage." i thought for a second then said, "unless you forget to flap."


	13. Chapter 13

"now it's gonna take about an hour for the wings to fully form, so what do you wanna do till then?" i asked them, looking around for something to do. we were in a town, from what i could tell. a small town. the kind of town that is full of antique stores and gazeboes. i looked left and right, trying to figure out exactly what part of the planet we were on when i saw a small cafe to our left.

"how about we hang out in there?" emily said, staling the words right out of my mouth. i lightly elbowed her as i said,

"since when can you read minds?" and started heading towards it, the others skipping to my side.

"since the moment of the great pterodactyl biting incident!" she said with a dramatic flourish. morgan laughed and patted her head like one might pat a lost dog.

"oh silly, myfawny wouldn't bite! not unless she was hungry!" she said with an evil smirk. emily fake-shuddered. we all laughed as we reached the little shop. as we walked in, i told them about the native drinks (since we're on a different planet, naturally the;y have different drinks!) and said which ones i thought they'd like.

" hi!" i said cheerfully addressing the barista. "can i have a vinanii mechian with extra stritan please? oh, and a kelaynt for her," i gestured to emily and felt a tap on my shoulder from behind. "actually make that two." i amended for maelyn.

"and can i have a... richina boh?" morgan looked at me for confirmation that she'd said it right. i nodded

"and a hulom demi for her" i jutted my thumb back at anna. the barista smiled.

"certainly. take a seat over there and we'll bring them out to you. she said. i nodded and headed towards the most comfortable looking couch in the place, anna close at my heels whispering,

"wait, she can speak english? i thought aliens had, like, a bajillian different languages!" i realized i hadn't explained about the TARDIS and it's helpfulness yet. i sat down and patted the seats beside me as they all sat down. i explained how once you ride in the TARDIS, she automatically translates all the languages she knows without you being aware of it.

"although," i considered. "this is a very popular tourist spot, and i'm not quite sure.. hold on." i glanced down at my wrist. or more specifically, my special, 1000th anniversary edition vortex manipulator. i checked the date and said,

"nope, never mind mankind doesn't start space exploration for 500 years. it was just the TARDIS." morgan and emily nodded like they understood. (i'm not entirely sure if they really did. the barista came over and handed out the drinks.

"thanks!" i said. as she left i took a sip. "ahh. this place makes the best drinks EVER!" i smiled. maelyn took a cautious sip and reeled back in shock and wonder.

"holy crap this is awesome!" she exclaimed happily. after that everyone took big sips of their drinks and all were shocked at it's creamy awesomeness.

"i'll never be able to go back to earth drinks ever again!" morgan morgan complained, draining her cup.

""yeah thanks a lot ali." anna agreed. going for a slightly different aproach and savoring every sip.

"i'm gonna need, like, 10 more of these right now!" emily demanded, taking the morgan approach and draining her cup in one big final sip. i sat back and smiled at all my friends so happy.

"i had a feeling you'd like it."


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 15

"my back hurts" maelyn said, after her fifth cup of kelaynt. i reached back and scratched beside my shoulder blades. my back'd stopped hurting two minutes ago. i started explaining.

"it's the radiation. your wings are growing and it's gonna be a bit uncomfortable at first. don't worry, it'll be over in a couple minutes. just tell me if it starts to sting." they looked nervous.

"what happens if it starts to sting?"

"oh, it's nothing really just the ..." and then i went on into a bunch of techno-babble. if they don't know what your saying, they can't be worried about it. i hope. they still looked a little apprehensive so i just sighed and said. "do you really think i'd let anything happen to you?" i watched them think it over and relax. "besides, in five more minutes, we'll be able to fly!" and at that point, gigantic smiles spread wide across all of our faces.

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEP! i looked down and grabbed my phone to turn off the alarm. there was a moment of silence as we all looked around at each other before we all exploded in excited cheering. i lead them up the steps to the roof of the cafe. after al, always start small.

"so what are we gonna do?" emily asked somewhat nervously. i tried to think of the least terrifying way i could say what was about to be said, but then i gave up and replied,

"we're all gonna jump off the roof." after almost a full minute of silence, morgan was the first to respond.

"okay. um, any particular trick to flying? or is it like hitchhikers guide to the galaxy? 'oh no i'm falling to my dea- is that ice cream?! oh, look! i'm floating 500 feet above the ground! yay?" her voice got slightly strained near the end. i looked at all their worried faces and decided the best plan of action.

"alright. heres what you do."and dived of the buildings ledge. before i could go splat on the ground, i unfurled my newly sprouted wings and flew right back up to the roof at smiled at the completely awe-struck faces that were watching me.

"simple really. morgan, you wanna try first?" i saw her gulp, but nod.

"okay. but you have to be there to catch me!" i held out my pinky finger to her.

"i promise." we linked pinkies and i dropped down far enough to give her a chance to try before i decided to catch her. "okay morgan!"i shouted up. "jump on three, and remember to open your wings and let them catch the air, okay? ready, one... two... THREE!" i saw her standing on the buildings edge, not moving until anna came up and gently nudged her forward. that was enough to snap her awake and fall down towards where i was waiting.

"morgan! open your wings!" i yelled up to her. i wasn't sure if she'd heard me when suddenly, ten feet above me, she stopped falling, and instead gently glided down to where i was. she hovered in front of me, panic etched into her face, until i saw a tiny smile flash in her eyes. the smile quickly spread across her entire face until she had tears coming out of her eyes from laughing so hard. i grinned.

"so what'd you think?" she wiped her eyes and responded

"don't ever make me do that again!" and started laughing all over again. i took a moment to laugh with her before shooting up to the others on the roof. morgan took a little more time to get used to her wings, but she got there eventually. everyone sighed in relief when hey saw she was okay.

"alright!" i said, clapping m hands. "who wants to go next?" what followed was a rigorous tournament of scissors stone paper before we all finally agreed it was emil's turn. morgan and i dropped down to a good height before shouting up, okay emily, are you ready?" i heard a tiny squeak of a yes followed by her climbing up on the ledge.

"okay emily," i shouted. "one... two... THREE!" and unlike morgan, she jumped right on three. arms flailing about, until she remembered why we were al jumping off of buildings in the first place and opened her wings. she soared upward and spiraled back down towards morgan and i as we flew up to meet her. we all grinned like maniacs and went back up to the roof. after five minutes of comforting anna, the same happened with her. fall, wings, laughing, repeat. the only one left was maelyn. we were all waiting about halfway down the building, laughing and waiting for her to come join us.

"okay maelyn, on three, yeah? one... two... THREE!" she slowly tilted off the roof and came down towards us. we all grinned with excitment. but that faded when we all noticed one terrifying little detail. maelyn hadn't opened her wings.


End file.
